bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred God Lucius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 7★ Rarity unit, see Sealed God Lucius |id = 51227 |no = 1647 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 136 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220, 223, 226, 229, 232, 235, 238, 241, 244, 247, 250, 253, 256, 259, 262, 265, 268, 271, 274, 277, 280, 283, 286, 289, 292, 295, 298, 301, 304, 307, 310, 313, 316, 319, 322, 325 |ubb_distribute = 3, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = There are many enduring mysteries regarding the deity Lucius, and some scholars believe that the Lucius we knew was not the deity's true form. Their theories hold that Lucius kept this form a tightly-held secret, and that the deity refrained from using this power for that reason. If the scholars are correct, then there may have been a much different outcome for Grand Gaia had Lucius revealed this power in full against the Holy Emperor, or a certain Summoner's party. |summon = You have transcended humanity, demons, and in the end, even the gods... What do you seek? What will you become? |fusion = So you intend to use that loathsome power on me... Yet your control is not absolute. Remember that well, human... |evolution = |hp_base = 6600 |atk_base = 2560 |def_base = 2560 |rec_base = 2540 |hp_lord = 8600 |atk_lord = 3200 |def_lord = 3200 |rec_lord = 3200 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Sealed Divinity |lsdescription = 60% boosts to all parameters, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |lsnote = Fills 10 BC, 20% reduction after 5,000 damage & 140% Spark after 15 Sparks |bb = Propertiere |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts max HP, considerably boosts BC and HC drop rates for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 15% HP, 35% drop rate, 4-7 BC on hit & 2-3 BC on Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Unveiled Metanoia |sbbdescription = 40 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% x HP / max HP, 35% HP conversion & 50% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Native Gate |ubbdescription = 80 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), fills all allies' BB gauge to max, hugely boosts max HP, activates Light barrier, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% boost to multiplier per BB gauge up to 5x, 35% HP, activates 30,000 HP barrier & 400% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 80 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 80 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~6500 |es = True Form Revealed |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage & adds huge BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 8 BC |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Sealed God - First clear reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's HP boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 20% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 450% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 25% reduction |notes = *In Episode 22 of the Brave News Channel, Lucius was announced to have an unknown gender, which thus depicts Lucius's Genderless categorization. **However, upon the release of Lucius's Strategy Zone, Lucius was referred to as a male in an official Facebook post. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Lucius2 }}